Harry Potter: Aftermath
by DauntlessGirl75
Summary: Just your typical Dramione fanfic... Or is it? The students are back at school and something seems off. And it's not just the fact that Draco and Hermione are in love with each other.
1. Back to School

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me as I am still learning all of the stuff. This is going to be a Draco/Hermione fanfiction so if you don't like the pairing you can excuse yourself to go somewhere else. I know there are a lot of stories with this general idea but this is just my take on it. No hate please, although constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I will put up one chapter and if you want me to keep posting regularly all you have to do is say so in the review section below or p.m me. You can also p.m me if you have any suggestions that you think will improve the story. The rating may change later in the story so you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or the characters all I own are the plot and some future Oc's. All rights go to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

Standing in front of what used to be an all too familiar brick wall between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross train station. Since the war last year, nothing has been the same. Hopefully, some familiar faces will help me get through this year. Usually, I would be all about starting a new school year but this year will bring a lot more pain, a lot more grief. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I grip the handle of my trolley and run straight into the wall and appear on the opposite side, platform nine and three-quarters.

Looking to see all the witches and wizards that have decided to come back to Hogwarts after the war, I see an all too familiar blonde weaving his way through the crowd to get on the train. I look around to see if anyone else i know is here. Seeing no one else I start heading for the train, my luggage in tow. I follow him to an empty compartment. Finally speaking up I say, "Malfoy. I see you've decided to come back to school." "Well looks like i didn't have much choice did I Granger." He says, holding out his Head Boy badge for me to see. "Well, neither did I." I said showing him my Head Girl badge in return. "Well, that's just bloody perfect Granger. First I'm forced to go back to school and now I'll have to deal with you all year! Could this get any worse." "I'm not exactly thrilled about this either Malfoy, but you don't see me ranting on about it." "Oh, go screw yourself, Granger." Draco gruffly replies before slamming the compartment door.

"Hermione!" I hear Harry and Ron calling as they walk towards me. I smile and wave, relief flooding me knowing that I won't have to spend the year with only Malfoy to keep me company. We say our greetings and head down the aisle to find an unoccupied compartment. "So Hermione, what were you doing before we showed up? You looked rather flustered. everything all right?" Ron asks with a rather nervous tone. "Oh, I just had a lovely chat with Malfoy." I tell them a sarcastic look in my eye while I keep my gaze firmly on the floor. To be completely honest with myself, I don't completely hate Malfoy. The way his normally neat perfect blonde hair has grown out and is now tousled on his head making him look devilishly handsome, the way his kissable lips form into a perfect smirk after he makes a snide remark, the way his platinum eyes sparkle when the light hits them just right- _Get ahold of youself Granger, this is Malfoy we're talking about!_ I meantally curse myself. "Hermione?" Harry's voice snaps me out of my daze. "Wh-what? Did something happen?" Ron gives me a weird look and laughs. "No, but you had this dreamy look on your face and you kept saying ' _Malfoy'_ under your breath." He says with a chuckle in his voice. Then a look of reliazation crosses over Harry's face. I give him a look that says, _'Say anything and I will hex you into next week'_ He gulps deeply and nods his head furiously. I tell the boys that I'm going to cahnge into my robes. I grab my clothes and go off to change.

 **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Time Skip~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Time Skip_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

We arrive at the school and go our seperate ways. The first years with Hagrid, the second-sixth years with Filch, and me and Draco with professor McGonagall. When we reach the Head Boy and Girl dorms me and draco go to our seperate rooms. I immediately start unpacking. I put all of my clothes in the wardrobe and my toilitries in the bathroom not really stopping to look at everything, After I'm done I go into the common room where Draco sits on the sofa reading a rather small book. He looks up at me and catches me staring at his utterly flawless form. "See something you like Granger?" He remarks with a gorgeous smirk on his perfect face. I turn around and head upstairs. Unfortunately it was it was not fast enough to hide the blush covering my face.

I quickly change into my night shirt and climb into my bed. When I finally give up on sleeping I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I mutter barely lound enough for anybody to hear. Draco opens the door and strides over to my place on my bed. He sits next to me and before I can say anything I feel his lips on mine. Without thinking I start to kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. He pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him and force my tounge into his mouth and start to explore every inch of his glorius mouth. Soon he pulls away and we are both panting trying to catch our breath. "Good night... Hermione." he says barely above a whisper. "Goodnight Draco." I respond. He pulls away from me and leaves me sitting on the edge breathless. 

Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought.


	2. First Day

**A/N: Not really much to say but I listened to Fight Song while writing this so...**

 **Guest:Great idea I will add that in later down the line. But I might change it from Ron to Harry.**

I wake up to someone knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I mutter sleepily. Draco opens the door and walks in. "Time to get up. We need to head down to breakfast." "Who needs breakfast," I say rolling over and pulling the blanket over my head. Usually, I wouldn't act like this but I had a really bad feeling about today. Draco walks over and pulls the blanket down with ease. He leans in and gently presses his lips to mine. I instinctively kiss back. His tongue runs along my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily oblige. "We need to get down to breakfast." He mutters against my neck, making me groan. "Fine..." I give in.

TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip

After Draco and I finish breakfast, we head upstairs to gather our things for our classes. When we get there, he abruptly pushes me against the wall his lips coming down on mine. I wrap my legs around his torso while his tongue probes my mouth. I hear footsteps but decide I'm just imagining them. He pushes against me forcefully, trying desperately to close all the space between us. Lost in the moment, we didn't notice Harry coming up the stairs to see what the hold up was. we hear a gasp and immediately break apart.

Harry is looking at us shocked and starts out the door with a deep blush covering his face. I let out a groan of frustration and run my hands over my face. "Come on we need to get to class," I say gruffly grabbing my books and rushing out the door. I run down the stairs and make it to class. I walk in and take my seat next to Harry and Ron. In the middle of class, Harry passes me a note under the table. I open it and read,

 _I need to talk to you after class._

I look over at Harry and nod. After class, I walk into an abandoned hall and turn around to be greeted by Harry. "What?" I say annoyed. "You know what! What was that Hermione! I'm sorry that I got upset to see my best friend snogging someone, and not just someone. Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Why Hermione, why out of all people did you choose him?" "Harry if you don't like my life choices you don't have to be apart of it anymore," I say rather angrily. I push past him and stomp out of the hallway just hoping to make it through the day without killing someone.


	3. Caught

**A/N: Sorry for the short last chapter I'll try to make this on a little longer. Good news! I got my editor working again so there won't be as many mistakes. And I've decided because the story isn't getting many reviews, I'm not going to post again until this chapter gets 5 reviews. That's not asking much I just put a lot of work into my writing and I want more people to be able to see it. You can review or p.m me what kind of story you want me to do after this one. I was thinking either Rose and Scorpius, Maximum Ride, or a Candor or Dauntless Divergent fanfic.**

After my talk with Harry, I left to Muggle Studies. Which we conveniently did not have together. But Draco and I did. In fact, most of the Slytherin took it. Why? I have absolutely no idea. I walk in and take my seat in the back of the room. The teacher starts talking, "Does anybody know where a famous muggle landmark is in America?" I raise my hand to answer the question. "Ah, ?" "There is the Statue of Liberty in New York as well as the Empire State Building, and the Lincoln Memorial in Washington D.C. As well as the Grand Canyon in Arizona, Mount Rushmore in South Dakota, and the Mall of America in Minnesota. Just to name a few." "Very well done ! 10 points to Gryffindor!" I look over at Draco with a smug look on face. He looks back at me in awe. They don't know, however, that I have been to America before. When I was little, I went with my parents on vacation.

TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip

After our classes, we go to dinner in the Great Hall. Throughout dinner, I, not even once, acknowledge Harry's presence. After a few minutes, I see Ron look at Harry. I can tell there having some sort of unspoken conversation but I can't tell exactly what they're does something with his hands under the table. His eyes widen and his jaw drops clear to the floor. I glare at Harry and by now almost all of the Gryffindor table is looking at us. Ron goes to say something but Harry puts his hand over his mouth. I get up and head for the stairs, which draws everybody's attention.

As soon as I get up there I go into my room and slam the door. I pull off my robes and change into my jeans and sweater. I go into the bathroom and splash water on face to keep the heated feeling down. As soon as I feel collected I walk out into the Commons Room where Draco is sitting waiting for me. He looks over at me and goes to stand up but before he can I press one of my fingers over his lips. I lean down and kiss him, moving to sit on his tongues tangle together and I let out a small moan. Draco smirks against my mouth and pushes me into the couch we were currently sitting on. He hovered over me, our lips still connected. We hear a knock at the door and immediately pull apart. I get up and go to my room to leave Draco to answer the door. "Hello, Professor." I hear Draco greet. "Hello, Draco. Where is Hermione?" I hear McGonagall ask Draco. "She's...erm, uh. Up in her room." "Ok, Draco is everything all right?" "Y-yes everything is quite all right." "Ok..."

I go into the bathroom and shut the door. I hear her open the door and step in. "Hermione?" "I-I'm in the bathroom!" I shout loud enough for her to hear. "Ok, I was just stopping by to make sure you to haven't killed each other yet." She says with a chuckle in her voice and leaves. I step out and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Draco steps into my room and wraps his arms around my waist. "Shall we continue?" He mutters into my ear. "We have to go to dinner, Draco..." "We could eat up here..." I look up at him and realize I really didn't want to see Harry, or Ron for that matter, after our fight. "Ok." I agree. He _smiles_ , not smirks, _but actually smiles_. "Wow who knew Draco Malfoy was capable of smiling?" This time, he smirks at me.

After dinner, I decide to go to bed. I say goodnight to Draco and change into my sleep shorts and my night shirt. I can't sleep after about two hours of trying, so I sneak into Draco's room. He lies on his bed still very much awake. I open the door and he looks at me. "I-I can't sleep." "Come here." He scoots over and holds out the blanket for me. I slip under and curl up next to him. He wraps his arms around me and, for the first time in months I finally felt at peace. No nightmares, just pure bliss.


	4. AN

**A/N: I know that I said I wasn't going to update until I got 5 reviews. But since this isn't an update I guess that's ok. If at least one person reviews and says that they have been reading what I post within the next 72 hours (3 days) I will continue to update regularly. But if not then I will be deleting this story or leaving it for someone else to finish. I will continue to post other fanfics. But until then please, I am begging you, please just say something. I know I probably sound ridiculous but I'm desperate. And desperate times call for desperate measures. If you read this story say something and I will keep updating for you.**

 **Kisses3 DauntlessGirl75**


End file.
